Life Changing Ambulance Rides
by allyreamy903
Summary: Jane and Maura run into the paramedic that was driving the ambulance the day Jane shot herself...and he tells the real story of the events that transpired that day. Rizzles, total fluff!


**Hey guys, just a little something fluffy I threw together on a train ride back to my school. Feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thanks! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jane and Maura are seated across from one another at the Dirty Robber, enjoying a drink and some dinner. Suddenly, Jane's look goes from content to a slight scowl focused somewhere behind Maura._

"Jane, what's wrong? What are you looking at?" Maura asks with a furrowed brow, as she turns in her seat to look behind her.

"No! Don't look now, but I think that guy's staring at me…and not in a 'I think that girl's hot' kinda way. In a creepy kinda way," Jane states, slightly disgusted.

"Well, why don't you go over there and ask him why he's looking at you?"

"No, Maura. You don't just ask peo-" Jane starts, but is quickly interrupted when Maura raises her hand over her head to get the man's attention, before calling him over to their table.

Jane is hardly able to let out an annoyed huff of air before her "starer" is right in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Jane asks, putting obvious hints of sarcasm and annoyance into her tone.

"Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli, right? The detective who shot through herself to save her brother from bleedin' out, right?" The man asks, his Boston accent overwhelming.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm sorry, do I know you?" Asks the detective, her tone a little calmer now.

"Me? Uh, no, not really. Well sorta! Name's Gary. I was the paramedic who drove the ambulance you were in to the emergency room after the whole shebang," says the man. "You were in pretty bad shape that day, huh!"

"Whaaa? Really?" says the brunette, her expression now turning from neutral to incredulous. "Huh. I guess I should really be thanking you for saving my life then, right?" Jane smiles, trying to lighten the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

"Who me? You gotta be kiddin'! If you're gonna be thankin' anyone for savin' you it's got to be this one here!" Gary practically yells, while pointing his thumb in Maura's direction. "Hey, were you twos friends before she saved ya, too?"

"Wait, you mean Maura?" Jane asks quizzically, turning her gaze over to a blushing Maura. "What's he talking about, Maur?"

"Um, well-" the Medical Examiner starts before being interrupted by Gary once again.

"What, you didn't know?!" asks the paramedic. "This one here ran over to ya as soon as she heard that gun go off. She immediately went into some badass doc mode and put pressure on the wound to keep it from bleedin' too much. Hell, she even yelled at me until I let 'er ride in the ambulance with us!"

Jane turns once again to look over at a very flushed Maura and smiles, before turning her attention to Gary as he resumes speaking.

"And then in the ambulance, when your systems started crashin', Miss Hero Doc over here gave you CPR and mouth-to-mouth until she knew you's was gonna be okay," he looks at Maura and give a cheeky grin. "Proper here right there!" he says as he yet again points his thumb in Maura's direction.

Obvious tears begin to well up in Jane's eyes as she quickly reaches to wipe them away before anyone can realize how much this new information is affecting her.

"Oh wait, it gets better, detective!" Gary says as he pulls a chair over to the booth and takes one of Jane's French fries. "If I remember correctly, the doc here even demanded that they let 'er scrub in for your surgery! True friendship right there!"

Jane remains completely quiet, but after a moment she looks over to her friend for a sign of reassurance. Maura only nods slightly, letting Jane know that what Gary had said was true.

"Hey, uh. My guys over there are callin' me so I gotta go! It was real nice seein' ya under better circumstances, ya know, when you're totally alive and stuff. I'll see yas around!" says Gary as he gets up to leave, taking Jane's fries with him.

"He took my fries!" Jane says to Maura, eliciting a smile out of her friend as she shakes her head.

* * *

_The rest of the evening goes by like they normally do, with the two women talking and laughing and simply enjoying the company. Upon realizing how late it's gotten, Jane offers to drive Maura home. _

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asks with a small smile. "I have a beautiful 1985 Antinori Solaia that I've been waiting to try! It's a lovely Italian wine, and I've had similar but never the-"

"Sure," Jane smiles, making Maura smile as well.

As the brunette sips her wine, she carefully watches her friend's movements and facial expressions, unaware of the slight smile that's found a place on her lips.

"What? Have I spilled on myself?" Maura asks adorably as she looks down at her shirt.

"You really did all that for me?" Jane answers, completely ignoring Maura's initial question.

"Well, of course, Jane," says the M.E. as a slight blush makes its way to her cheeks. "I couldn't just stand there in the backlines and watch as my best friend nearly died!"

Jane smiles, before correcting her friend. "Sidelines, Maur. Not backlines. But, I still don't get why. You went into an OR with me! You watched as surgeons cut open my lifeless body to fix me up!"

"Well, technically I didn't watch them perform the actual procedure…"

"What do you mean? That EMT said you came into the OR with me?"

"Oh I did, Jane. I just…not to watch. I didn't want to let go of your hand…I wanted t-to be there. In case anything happened to you. I wanted you to be held by someone who loved you so you knew that you'd be safe," Maura near whispers, her cheeks as red as ever before.

"Oh, Maur," Jane says for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. "I don't even know what to say," the curly-haired woman says as she reaches across the counter to take Maura's hand in her own.

"You don't have to say anything, Jay. The fact that you're here, talking to me right now is enough consolation for me. I'm just glad you were okay. I don't know what I'd do without you," Maura smiles, before glancing at her watch. "Oh, Jane! It's nearly 1 am! You should probably head home, unless you'd rather just spend the night here?"

Instead of answering, Jane gets up out of her seat, takes two short strides towards Maura, and places both of her hands on her friend's hips. Maura doesn't have a chance to react before she feels Jane's warm, soft lips on her own in a sweet, tender kiss.

Jane pulls back, only to see Maura with her eyes still closed, smiling. "What was that for?" the honey blonde asks, keeping her eyes closed.

"A few things, actually. First, as a way of saying thank you. You know, for saving my life. Second, because I'm sure my kissing skills were pretty shitty in that ambulance when you gave me mouth-to-mouth, and I wanted to show you that I can do better," Jane says, bringing a wide smile to Maura's face.

"You were unconscious, Jane. I hardly expected you to start kissing me back then!"

Jane brings her arms around Maura's slim middle, linking her hands together at the M.E.'s back in an attempt to bring her even closer to her own body.

"And thirdly," Jane starts, as she leans in slightly towards Maura. "As a way of saying I love you, too," the brunette then closes the last remaining distance between her and her best friend in another mind-blowing kiss.

_End._


End file.
